The Prodigal Son
by small-but-strong
Summary: Testing times for the family as one son begins to have doubts over the family business
1. Chapter 1

The only light in the room came from the flickering television set, broadcasting pictures of the devastation that the young man sitting watching had seen with his own eyes earlier that day. One little cigarette had caused the acres of scorched earth, the tattered buildings that had been defenseless against the deadly fire that engulfed the area.

"The death of a family was confirmed this evening by Fire Chief Jack McKenzie, calling the news a shock and a tragedy for everyone within the local community. There are still a large number of people unaccounted for and if anyone has any details they should contact…." The programme was cut short as a dark shadow entered the room, turning it off from the remote control.

"There was nothing anyone could have done for them son," a low voice said softly. Virgil swallowed, it hurt the back of his throat.

"I didn't even try Dad," he said to his father Jeff, but it came out choked sounding. "I was doing something that didn't even matter…"

"Virgil, you helped stopped the flames…"

"But I wasn't needed…the firemen there were more than capable…I should have been getting people like than family out of there…" he broke off, looking at the empty glass in his hand, stained with numerous shots of the amber whisky in the bottle in front of him.

"We can't save everyone," Jeff told him bluntly. Virgil's eyes brimmed as he spoke the words he'd been mulling over for the past few hours.

"Then I don't know why I'm here."

Virgil slept late and Jeff took the opportunity to address the concerns he had over Virgil to the brother he knew best. Scott , tall, dark haired with dazzling blue eyes that never failed to get a smile, was the oldest of Jeff's sons and the one most like his father. Sure and decisive, he was always ready to take control and watch over all of his younger brothers, most of all, Virgil.

"He feels like he's failed Father," Scott said, taking a gulp of the coffee in front of him.

"I've never seen him like this Scott," Jeff confessed. "I'm worried…I think he's reconsidering his position here…" Scott's eyes flashed, concern gracing his normally calm and collected face. Swallowing the last of his coffee, Scott got to his feet.

"Should I talk to him?" he asked, although he knew that's why his father had spoken to him about this.

"You've always been the one he's turned to," Jeff said, inwardly wondering why he could not have been there for his middle son. Scott's eyes remained on his father's face for a second too long and Jeff turned away his eyes meeting the portrait of the family, painted by Virgil some years ago. Scott hesitated, his thoughts also turning to why he had become the only one Virgil would turn to when he needed help. From the kitchen, he could hear Alan and Gordon, the two youngest brothers joking and laughing.

"I better make sure they are not getting up to no good," Jeff said, taking the moment to move away from the unwanted conversation he was sure Scott would start. Scott watched his father leave, his stern face and confident posture betraying the turmoil he was feeling inside.

The gentle knock on his door roused Virgil from a restless sleep. From the other side of the door, Scott heard a vague mumble and smiled. Virgil was never very good a waking up. He entered his brother's sanctuary bearing a gift of a strong black coffee, which Virgil accepted thankfully. He took a large gulp and closed his eyes, sighing. Scott fixed his eyes on a stunning picture of a sunset, painted in vivid pinks, oranges and yellows, Virgil's most recent work, and one he was quite proud of although he would never have admitted it. Virgil followed Scott's gaze and frowned. Now when he looked at that picture, he was reminded of the flames that had engulfed the tiny house, all on its own out in the wild forest. He inwardly shuddered and glanced at Scott, prompting him to speak. Scott looked round at him and smiled at his brother.

"Hey Virgil, I…I want to talk to you," he said, sitting at the edge of Virgil's bed.

"Uh oh," Virgil joked with a half-smile, but it faded when his brother looked at him with a solid gaze. Virgil's soft, golden brown eyes glanced down at the crumpled sheets in front of him

"Dad told you about last night, right?" Virgil guessed and busied himself drinking more of his coffee.

"Uh…yeah," Scott said slowly. Virgil bristled and chewed the inside of his cheek.

"So he sent you to do his dirty work?"

"Hold on…Virgil, he was caught up with other things…"

"Yeah, sure he was," Virgil muttered, looking round at Scott. "So?"

"Well, did you mean what you said?" Scott said after a pause.

"That I didn't know what I was doing here?" Virgil asked. "Yeah, I do Scott. I've seen too many rescues not going as they should have…too many people not making it…"

"We can't save everyone Virg," Scott put in quickly and Virgil laughed, rolling his eyes and placing his cup down on the bedside table.

"God…that's exactly what Dad said last night."

"And he's right…you know he is," Scott insisted, but he could see by Virgil's expression that he did not want to have a repeat of last night's speech. Virgil pushed the sheets back and slid out of bed, rubbing his mussed chestnut coloured hair and glancing up at Scott.

"Finished?" he asked.

"What's going on with you Virgil? This isn't like you," Scott said, lifting the empty mug and making his way to the door.

"Maybe I've just realised something that I should have realised a while ago."

Virgil placed the envelope on his father's desk, a sad smile gracing his lips. Here he was, a twenty five year old man running away from home. No, he thought, it was more than that. He'd failed in his promise to his father. In the last three rescues, someone had got hurt or been killed. To Virgil, this went against everything International Rescue represented. He could not see why the operation should run when it was continually failing to do what it promised. It was this sentiment that he left his father and brothers on the desk.


	2. Chapter 2

"He did what!" the gruff yell startled the whole family and Gordon opened his eyes with a start. His father was obviously furious at something and his mind played over the past few days and wondered if he was in the wrong. He got to his feet and peered out of his bedroom door, meeting Alan's confused face in the hallway.

"What's going on?" Alan asked, rubbing the last traces of sleep from his eyes. Gordon shrugged and made his way to the living room where his father was pacing the floor, furiously muttering to himself. John was on the video link talking quickly to Scott whose face was a mixture of confusion, shock, anger….and a whole load more that Gordon couldn't begin to identify. Gordon looked around for his immediate older brother who was notorious for his heavy sleeping, it was be just like him to miss this. He was about to make his way to his bedroom when he heard Scott mention his name.

"Where has Virgil left the jet?" Gordon turned around slowly, the reason for the anger on his father's face becoming clearer. John read off a grid reference and Scott jotted it down quickly.

"We'll get out there and pick it up…I take it he's probably long gone though?"

"I didn't actually speak to him Scott," John said regretfully. "I don't think he needed someone trying to talk him out of what he was doing…I just tracked the jet. Maybe he's still there, maybe he wanted time to cool off…"

"No John, the note says it all really," Jeff spoke finally and all brothers turned to look at their father.

"What note? What's this about a jet? Where's Virgil?" Alan gabbered, trying to understand what was going on.

"He's gone," Scott said, his voice flat and emotionless.

"Gone?" Gordon repeated. "Where? Why?" Jeff placed down the note on the table and Alan and Gordon huddled around it, their eyes taking in the message through Vigil elaborate script.

"He doesn't believe in what we are doing?" Alan asked. "What's he talking about…we save people's lives?"

"I know," Jeff muttered.

"But…the last few rescue's, we've lost some people…" Gordon said. "I was flying back with him and he was upset Dad…"

"I don't want to talk about it any more," Jeff said blunty, getting to his feet and snatching the note from the table. Alan shuffled back immediately.

"I don't want him mentioned in the house…he has disowned us, we're doing the same to him."

His New York apartment seemed an obvious place to hide, although only his brother Scott knew of its existence. Leaving the town where he'd enjoyed his student days had been hard, Virgil loved New York so, on the quiet, had kept the apartment he had lived in for the four years. He was happy to return to it, having had little time to stay in it. He closed over the front door and stepped into the vast open plan lounge and kitchen. The apartment was silent, outside he could see the streets bustling, lighting up as dusk came, but here it was still and calm. He lay down on the soft sofa, his hand brushing against the smooth fabric as he closed his eyes.

"I've done it…" he whispered to himself. A smile flickered across his face, but it slipped away as he opened his eyes. Doubt began to creep into his mind, had he done the right thing? Could he stay here without ever hearing from his father, his brothers again? Swallowing nervously he made his way to the kitchen, the cupboard which stored many a half-empty bottle. He found his prized Jack Daniels and kissed it. He poured himself a shot and took it quickly.

"Ok…let's take it easy…it was a tough call Virgil, but you're here now and it's time to get going, get started," he murmured to himself. Shot after shot followed and before long Virgil staggered to his bedroom, lying face down in the sheets, his shirt and trousers rumpled as he hitched himself further up the bed until his head lay against the pillow.

"Night…" he whispered to anyone that was listening as the apartment gave way to a deep dreamless sleep.

Scott stood at the balcony, his hand cupped around a crystal tumbler full of Jack Daniels, his savoir for the evening. He had tried to sleep, but his mind was buzzing with what had happened that day. He was stunned by Virgil decision to run. He'd faced almost certain death before, but had always remained convinced that he was in the right job. It was only until he'd watched other people die that he'd seemed to freak about the job. Scott wasn't sure how to react to Virgil's sudden decision to run. He thought they could share everything together, they were always the closest of the brothers and had an understanding that came from working closely under tense and dangerous conditions. Was his brother ashamed at the fear he felt? Swallowing the last of the liquid, feeling it make a warm path down his throat, his titled the tumbler to the sky.

"You're one sonofabitch Virgil," Scott muttered, "but…night bro."

He saw her walking across the street, her attention grabbed by her male companion who seemed to be furious. His hand gestures were irate, his face reddened while she studied him with calm eyes. As they stepped onto the busy street, she turned towards Virgil and for a moment their eyes met before her male companion grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back round.

"I was on a call out!" Virgil heard her cry, her accent unfamiliar.

"You stood me up…again!" the man yelled back, Virgil assumed he was her boyfriend. The girl fixed him with a cold stare before Virgil saw the anger flash across the boyfriend's face. Quickly he got to his feet and moved towards them, terrified this beautiful girl would be hurt. Luckily he hadn't got far before the boyfriend threw down her arm and stormed away. Virgil watched the girl stand still for a moment before she slowly turned, the crowd moving around her. Again her eyes met Virgil's and she managed a small smile, having realized he'd witnessed the argument. She stumbled towards him and Virgil saw a faint tear in her eye.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked her gently. She looked at him, as if sizing him up, before nodding and sitting down at the table Virgil had just vacated.

"Can I have another coffee please?" Virgil asked a passing waiter, "and…"

"Make it two coffees," the girl said, now that she spoke softly, Virgil realized she had a Scottish accent. He looked at her long dark hair, falling over her eyes, which when she brushed the hair back, Virgil could see were a deep brown, not unlike his own. He rubbed his scruffy brown hair distractedly before extending his hand to her.

"I'm…I'm Virgil," he said by way of introduction. She smiled at him before putting her hand into his.

"Caitlin," she replied. "Oh well, there goes my gossip about me drinking with a handsome stranger!" Virgil smiled shyly and lowered his head, thankful that the coffees arrived at that moment. He stirred his while Caitlin watched him closely.

"Are you ok?" he asked after a moment.

"I will be. My boyfriend…well, ex-boyfriend now, was yelling at me because I didn't show up for our date last night. I was on a call out, I work in the rescue service you see…need to be available at a moments notice…" Virgil lifted his head slowly and watched as the dark haired beauty spilled her soul to him.

"He never understood…I love my job and…well, I suppose I wanted the praise, the joy of saving someone more than him."

"I…I know where you're coming from," he said. "I worked in that line of work…" And so began their long conversation over a number of coffees. Virgil was blown away by Caitlin, this girl that seemed to have walked into his life from out of nowhere. He hoped that she was warming to him.

"Finally, someone who understands!" she exclaimed, reaching over and grabbing his hands. He felt his face blush before she let them go, her face softening as she tilted her head.

"You're very easy to talk to," she said. "Look, maybe this is too many coffees speaking, but I had a table booked for tonight…I was going to cancel, but if you're free…would you come with me to dinner?" Virgil was almost shocked to silence before his brain kicked into action and he smiled widely at Caitlin.

"Yeah…I'd love to…"

The restaurant was almost empty as they drank the remaining wine from the bottom of the glasses. She smiled up at him as he spoke vaguely of his family, not wanting to get caught up with too many questions. Her dark eyes sparkled as she laughed when he mentioned the most recent joke Gordon had played on him. She sighed as he finished his story with a half-shrug.

"Virgil, your life sounds pretty fun to me…you live on a beautiful island with your family around you…you can drop everything to come here to New York…"

"I guess island life isn't all it's cracked up to be," he said with a sad smile. "It certainly reduces the chances of meeting someone like you…" Caitlin smiled, lowering her head discreetly and letting out a small laugh.

"Sorry…I said too much…the wine…" he stopped as she lifted her head and leaned across the table, placing her soft lips against his in a lingering kiss.

"So when do you return to the island of yours?" she asked in barely a whisper.

"Not in the near future…" Caitlin got to her feet, luring Virgil to his by taking his hand.

"I may be on the rebound…maybe it's just the wine…but Virgil, I have never met someone I've wanted this much in my life…" she uttered. He tucked his finger under her chin, maneuvering her head upwards before kissing her longingly.

"My place is five minutes away," he whispered.

She was still there in the morning, her eyes half open as she gently kissed his lips, pulling him from a peaceful sleep into the reality of his surroundings.

"I never normally do this sort of thing," she confessed as he opened one eye and smiled at her.

"Well I'm sure glad you did," he replied, draping his arm across her hips, stroking the small of her back. She responded to his touch, moving in towards him, their sleepy kissing becoming more and more desperate as they woke up. Suddenly her phone began beeping shrilly and she pulled back reluctantly.

"Always on call," Virgil smiled at her, releasing her from his hug. She picked up her phone, received the information as she pulled on her clothes. The dress from the night before was crumpled and hardly seemed fitting attire for rescuing, but it didn't seem to bother her. The news she was receiving was obviously causing her distress. Virgil got to his feet as she hung up, wiping her hand across her face.

"There's kids Virgil…loads of them. A building went up in flames, the whole structure is going to go….the fire's still blazing like mad and all the time these children are trapped in some basement place…" Virgil soothed her kissing her forehead softly.

"Let me come with you," he said softly. "I've worked with the best, I know how to handle this…" Caitlin looked up at him and stepped back.

"Virgil…are you sure? Who are the best…?"

"Come on, there's not much time Caitlin…" he backtracked as she turned away, pulling on her strappy high heeled shoes and stumbled towards the door.

"You've got me convinced," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner time at the Tracy household had always been a bit of an event. With so many brothers to feed, all with massive appetites, their Grandma had always had a bit of a challenge on her hands, but one which she never failed. She smiled warmly at Jeff, Brains, Gordon and Alan who sat around the table, placing down a steaming pot of macaroni cheese, topped with juicy tomato slices.

"You're too good to us Grandma!" Alan said, grabbing a spoon and digging in. Gordon followed suit, the two piling their plates high. Jeff was quiet, looking at the vacant space where his eldest should have been sitting.

"Where's Scott?" his mother asked as she took her place next to Jeff.

"I'd better find him." Jeff got to his feet slowly, making his way to the Thunderbird 2 hanger where he was certain Scott would be. In the months since Virgil had left the island, Jeff had watched him sneak down there where he would sit in silence for hours, probably thinking of all the things he really should have been telling Virgil. As Jeff opened the door, the sound of his footsteps echoing around the hanger, Scott hid his face. Jeff's heart sank; Scott was never one for a show of emotion, but he realised without someone to tell all to, Scott had nothing left to do, but keep it all inside. His eldest was suffering without his brother and Jeff had, as so many times before, been so caught up with his own anger and guilt and sadness that he'd failed to see that of his son.

"He's not coming back, is he?" Scott said after a while, still not looking at his father. Jeff swallowed audibly, Scott speaking words he'd feared would come true.

"I love him…but I hate him…" Scott continued, his voice taking on a harsh tone as he fought to keep any more tears at bay. Jeff remained silent; he was well aware that he would have never heard this confession normally, but Scott was desperate, he needed to say something before he broke.

"You know, the times I watched him almost die…like the time he was shot down…I was so scared I was going to lose him for good…when he crash landed back here, I thought he was dead and I was preparing myself for the grief…but this, what I feel right now, I think it's worse. It's not like I can resign myself to never seeing him again…I can't, because I know he's still out there…" Scott leaned forwards in the chair, his elbows resting on his knees, his knuckles pressed into his eyes.

"You can talk to me Scott," Jeff said quietly after a moment. He wanted to reach out and embrace his son, but was fearful of his reaction. Scott was silent for what seemed like an age before he sniffed loudly.

"Can I? Can any of us Dad? You know, maybe one of the reasons Virgil left was that he couldn't even begin to imagine how to tell you really how he felt…"

"He didn't tell you," Jeff retorted automatically, not willing to take the blame for his son's departure.

"It wasn't my advice, my comforting words he needed," Scott said. "I'm not the head of International Rescue." Scott quickly got to his feet, pushing the chair back and turning to face his father for the first time since he'd entered the hanger. His father was furious, but Scott stayed still, fixing his penetrating eyes on those of his father.

"Dinner is on the table Scott. Gordon and Alan will have probably eaten most of it by now, you better get up there if you want any," Jeff said, his voice devoid of any emotion. He stared past Scott, as his eldest brushed past him, taking a moment to regard his father, waiting for tears, for yelling, for something…it didn't come and Scott left him alone, a solitary figure.

_So here are three chapters for you to get your teeth stuck into...hope it's enjoyable.please tell me what you like and don't like and i'll get more up as soon as possible_


	4. Chapter 4

Gordon smiled up at the girl sitting above him as he placed an ice pack over her swollen ankle. She winced, but smiled through it.

"At least it's not broken," he said. "You wouldn't be any good at this job if you were on crutches." The girl laughed, brushing back her tangled hair from her face and wriggling her toes to prove her ankle wasn't that badly injured.

"Thanks," she said. "I'm supposed to be one of the people helping the injured and here I am with the worst injury…"

"It happens to the best of us." She reached down and rubbed some dirt from Gordon's cheek with her fingertips. He wasn't expecting such a gesture and had to work hard to keep his unaffected, cool, suave attitude while inside he was carrying out some kind of excitable victory dance. He met her eyes calmly.

"I'm Gordon…in case you were wondering," he continued with a cheeky smile.

"Hi Gordon," the girl said, flashing him a winning smile. "I'm Caitlin."

"Well now that we're introduced, how about I take you for a drink somewhere…like over to that water tank…?" Caitlin followed his gaze and nodded, taken in by Gordon's charm and ability to make her forget about the pain she was feeling. He slipped a strong arm around her and together they hobbled across the creaky floorboards to the chairs next to the tank.

"You must be a swimmer," she commented as he handed her a plastic cup. "Those arms are definitely swimmers arms."

"You're very observant," Gordon replied. "Those eyes…those eyes are definitely lovely eyes." He returned with a wink and Caitlin closed her eyes, laughing and shaking her head.

"You're a charmer! Wait until I tell my boyfriend that a member of International Rescue was hitting on me!" Gordon wriggled his eyebrows and she playfully hit his shoulder. Gordon was about to see how far he could push his luck, when Scott entered the hall being used to treat minor injuries and cast a stern eye over Gordon.

"How's the ankle?" Scott asked Caitlin.

"It'll mend in time," she replied. "I supposed I get some time off work at least."

"Are you ok for getting home?"

"I've phoned my boyfriend…he wasn't on call tonight so he's able to come and get me." Scott nodded and grabbed hold on Gordon's shoulder, pulling him to his feet.

"Well as long as you're ok, I'll get rid of this trouble-maker for you." Caitlin laughed as Gordon rolled his eyes and made a phone sign with his hand.

"Call me," he said with a laugh, blowing her a kiss. Scott shoved his brother towards Thunderbird 2 with a snort.

"You're laughing Scott…come on! Laugh with me!" Gordon encouraged.

"Well, your flirting abilities are pretty amusing," Scott conceded. Gordon looked up at Thunderbird 2, his smile slowly fading.

"Virgil would have tried it on with her too. She is so his type, don't you think? I mean…I don't think he'd have had any chance though…" Scott shot him a warning look, silently pleading with him not to bring their brother into this conversation. Gordon trailed off before clearing his throat.

"I'm going to head back then. See you back home?"

"FAB. I'll just finish the last minute things here."

He could not be seen by them. Sitting in the darkness of his car, Virgil stared at the sleek silver body of his brother's Thunderbird craft and felt his stomach twist into a knot. He wasn't ready for this…not yet. Sinking down in the driving seat, Virgil watched as he saw his brother leaving the hall and making his way towards his craft. Standing tall, his dark hair tousled from the exertions of the rescue, Scott was, as always, the face of professionalism. Virgil could tell he was tired, but Scott would never let it show.

"Scott…" Virgil murmured, as his brother looked over to where Caitlin stood and gave her a half-wave. Scott was always one to please the ladies, Virgil thought and he felt a glimmer of pride as he watched Scott maneuver Thunderbird 1 into the air, speedily, yet gracefully as ever. Virgil got out of his car, following the path of the craft as it headed back home. Without warning, Virgil felt his eyes burn as tears gathered at the corners. His chest tightened as Thunderbird 1 disappeared from view. He wanted to be flying home alongside his older brother, heading back to their family, heading back to a home-cooked dinner made by his Grandma, dealing with the latest in a series of jokes Gordon and Alan had plotted against Scott and himself, late night whiskies with Scott, discussing everything and anything that came to mind…Virgil wiped at his eyes furiously with his sleeve.

"I'm not homesick…" he thought out loud. "I'm twenty six years old…I don't get homesick…" He slammed his hand down on the hood of his car angrily and took a deep breath, pushing the air out of his lungs. He saw Caitlin at the doorway and immediately moved towards her, his mind returning to her injured ankle and the moment of panic he'd felt when he'd been told she was hurt.

"See…I don't need them," he whispered.

"They are really amazing at what they do," Caitlin enthused as Virgil propped her ankle up on some pillows.

"You want a drink or anything to eat?" he asked her, a meager attempt to distract her.

"No thanks…I mean, the guy in charge…he was brilliant. So calm and in control…he could give our chief a few lessons…"

"He sounds great," Virgil sighed, forcing a smile as he sat down on the couch and Caitlin placed her head in his lap.

"One of them asked me out," she continued with a laugh. Virgil rolled his eyes, mentally guessing who it would have been.

"_Scott. Definitely Scott."_

"Yeah…Gordon his name was…"

"Gordon!" Virgil cried out and immediately wanted to take it back. He sat in stunned silence for a moment, waiting for Caitlin to accuse him of knowing Gordon, of being in International Rescue and of running out on them. It didn't come and Virgil glanced at Caitlin, trying to maintain some kind of neutral appearance. Caitlin looked at him with steady eyes for a long time.

"You sound surprised?" she said finally.

"I…I didn't think you would have found out their names…them being top secret and everything…" Virgil trailed off into a mumble and shrugged. Caitlin pondered this for a moment before making the decision to quickly move on with the conversation.

"They always seem to be able to pull off any rescue as well…"

"No one's perfect," Virgil interrupted her. She stopped and Virgil cursed inwardly. Her eyes searched his for some kind of explanation for the snappy comment.

"I mean…I bet they've had some shit rescues," he said quietly. Caitlin shrugged and half-smiled.

"Sorry sweetie, am I going on a bit?" She brushed her hand down his stubbly cheek before moving to the back of his neck, keeping his lips on hers.

"Yeah…I mean what's all this, talking about them hitting on you…" He pretended to be hurt as she placed tender kisses on his lips.

"But this makes it all better…" he said softly, pulling her towards him. His phone began to ring and she broke off, sinking back down into the couch.

"Not now!" Virgil yelled at it, looking down at Caitlin who had never looked so sweet and lovely and…

"I'll be waiting right here," she breathed. Virgil closed his eyes and nodded as he leapt to his feet, snatching the phone and taking in the details. Caitlin watched him pull on his boots and grab his equipment before kneeling at her side.

"I'll be right back to make sure you're resting," he whispered, kissing her once…twice…before he realised he really had to go.

The normally bustling, loud, claustrophobic street which housed some of the poorest tenement blocks was deserted. Run-down, crumbling Victorian structures towered above him. Windows, blackened by smog looked down on him like empty eyes. Guiltily, Virgil recalled his own luxurious apartment and felt his heart sink.

"What's going on here?" he asked, finding his chief among the policemen mingling at some distance from the buildings.

"Gas leak," the chief said simply and Virgil frowned.

"A gas leak?" Virgil asked, pulling on a head torch and checking it worked.

"Yeah…the guys in charge of the evacuation told them they had to get out before the place blew…Idiots, they caused a bit of a mass panic and that's when the guys there got injured. They need to be moved as safely and as quickly as possible," his chief said. Virgil nodded and took a handful of medical supplies before making his way past the police line and over to the small group huddling together, close to the evacuated building.

"Hi, I'm Virgil," he said, taking in the injuries of the group before him. One small girl looked as though she may have been caught in a crush of people…her breathing was erratic and Virgil immediately moved to her side. Her mother clung to the girl, her frantic gaze flickering between her daughter and Virgil.

"Honey?" he asked her softly. "I'm Virgil, I'm a medic and I'm going to get you out of here ok?" The girl wearily opened her eyes and nodded stiffly.

"Ok, don't move too much…I'm going to call for some help," he told her and the mother, radioing the chief. The chief agreed for backup, before informing Virgil of a much more serious matter.

"There seems to be a person still in the building…you're closest…"

"You don't need to ask twice," Virgil sighed. "How long have I got?"

"Five minutes…make it three though, just to be on the safe side. They've got some people in trying to stop the leak, but they think too much has escaped already."

"FAB…" Virgil sighed wearily before realising his mistake.

"What?"

"Nothing…sorry, I'll be in touch when I find the missing person."

The crumpled body in the building's dim and dusty hallway stopped Virgil in his tracks. The boy was only about ten, pale skinned with dark, almost black tousled hair. Virgil moved towards him, closing his eyes as he felt for a pulse. It was there…faint, but the boy was still alive. Inwardly, Virgil let out a sigh and brushed back the boy's hair, checking for any other injuries. The boy stirred and Virgil smiled as his eyes opened, his face twisting as he felt the pain.

"Hey, I'm Virgil and I'm a medic. You're going to be ok…can you tell me where it hurts?" The boy looked at him, fixing him with a gaze identical to that of his eldest brother. The piercing blue eyes caused Virgil to shudder with shock and his felt his mouth go dry.

"Everywhere…" the boy whispered. "Please mister…the gas leak…we have to get out…"

"We've got plenty of time, don't worry," Virgil assured him, tucking his arm under his knees and lifting him.

"I'm just going to have to carry you…you ok with that?" The boy nodded and placed his small head against Virgil's shoulder wearily. He began to walk down the corridor before he heard a static voice on his radio.

"Virgil…are you in there still?"

"On my way out," Virgil replied.

"The gas…"

"Yeah, don't worry. We'll be clear…" Virgil assured him.

"No…no you won't…Virgil…" the voice cut off as from somewhere below him, Virgil heard a low grumbling noise. The floor beneath his feet began to move and Virgil held the boy closer as he began to run, stumbling on the unsteady ground. In front of him, Virgil saw the side of the building crashing towards the ground and he let out a pained yell. The boy opened his eyes wide as Virgil lost his footing. They stared at each other as the rumbling stopped, slipping slowly into nothing. The tense silence deafened Virgil and he could do nothing to stop his body from shaking with fear.

"Scott…oh God Scott, help me…" Virgil yelled as he felt himself fading. The boy beside him had his eyes squeezed shut and Virgil looked skywards, waiting for the inevitable. Dampness on his cheeks startled him and he broke down, curling up next to the boy as the second blast slammed through the building.

Scott woke with a jump, his yells slowly fading to a whisper. He was shaking, there were hot tears on his face as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Virgil…" he was whispering, over and over. Snatches of the nightmare came back to him…he was with Virgil…where were they? Scott closed his eyes, but couldn't think. Virgil had fallen, he was yelling for him to help him and Scott couldn't. He was too far away from his brother and could only watch as he'd fallen…Scott kicked himself free of the sheets and moved towards his window, rain streaming down the panes of glass.

"Oh Virgil…" Scott murmured. "Why do I feel like I might have lost you for good this time?"

_thanks for the reviews!i agree it is kinda similar to other stuff here, it took me a while to decide whether or not to put it on because of that. this is my first fan fic ever and the first time i've put out my writing for people to see...i wasn't going to say, but i willsince you asked. and apologies for the grammar and spelling (im scottish by the way so im using english spelling of words!) but no excuse for it all i know. btw, anyone know how i can get my paragraphs to work out properly? i just realised it's kind of bunched together and was worried that it would make it quite difficult to read...so sorry if it does!_


	5. Chapter 5

"Where is he…where is he?" Caitlin's voice was almost hysterical as she arrived at the hospital. She limped heavily with her swollen ankle and sunk to her knees as one of Virgil's colleagues came towards her. He was shocked at her tear stained face, her crumpled clothes and disheveled hair.

"You're hurt…come on, lean on me," he said, putting his arms around her middle and helping her walk to the ward where Virgil lay. She felt her gut drop when she saw his motionless figure lying on the sterile, white hospital sheets.

"Oh my God…Virgil," she whispered, lowering herself into the chair beside his bed. His face was sliced with small cuts, but nothing that would not heal. His chest had some extensive bruising and his left leg and arm were in casts. Caitlin took his hand and rubbed it between both of hers.

"I love you so much…" she said quietly, brushing his hair off his forehead. "Please be ok Virgil…" She glanced up as a shadow darkened the doorway.

"You must be Caitlin…I'm Dr. Richard." She shook his hand and smiled at the older man, but her eyes were drawn back to the sleeping figure in front of her.

"Virgil was incredibly lucky," Dr Richard told her, peering down at the scribbled notes he held. "He managed to protect himself from the full force of the blast. His injuries mainly come from flying debris and glass. He suffered mild concussion, but will be just fine. His broken bones will heal in time as well and I don't imagine they will cause him any problems afterwards."

"Oh thank you," Caitlin said, her smile lightening up her whole face. Dr Richard smiled with her as slowly Virgil stirred in his bed.

"He was given something to help him sleep, so don't be alarmed if he seems a little woozy and confused. It's perfectly normal." Virgil's eyes opened once, briefly, before closing over again. Caitlin leaned into him, placing her lips on his cheek. His eyes flickered opened and this time remained open as he slowly focused on her face. She waited as he smiled weakly and squeezed her hand.

"Where's Scott…?" he managed to croak. His eyes were filled with concern and Caitlin shook her head.

"Scott?"

"Yeah…the boy, the boy I went in to get…you must have found him beside me…"

"Sweetheart, they only found you in the rubble," she whispered, helpless as Virgil shook his head and looked at her in shock. His eyes began to fill and she looked away as the first tears she had ever seen Virgil cry made their way down his cheeks.

Virgil's absence still seemed painfully obvious to John every time he returned to the island for a break from Thunderbird 5. His older brother Scott seemed to mope around the house; he was obviously troubled by something he'd chosen not to share with any of the others…something he'd probably want Virgil to hear though. Gordon was trying his hardest to get a laugh out of Scott, but usually it was Virgil he spent most time entertaining with his awful jokes and harmless pranks. Alan seemed continually restless; his time being taken up by learning the basics of some of the machines that Virgil would have been in charge of. Gordon and Alan were always sent in Thunderbird 2 together, neither confident enough to take Virgil's ship on their own. John went to his father's office, where he'd spent so much time and his usual place to hide whenever some kind of family crisis loomed. For two years John had witnessed this scene when he'd come home and it angered him more and more. With Scott not being his usual commandeering self, John as second oldest brother, decided to take control. He stepped into his father's office without waiting for an invitation.

"Ah…John, welcome back," his father said, getting to his feet and shaking his hand. It felt like an overly formal gesture between father and son and John eased his hand back.

"When was the last time you asked the guys how they felt Dad?" John asked.

"I ask them all the time and they tell me everything is fine," Jeff replied, a smile on his face, but all an act.

"They are not ok," John said frankly. "Virgil is such an important part of this family…we've lost a brother and we need him back Dad."

"He obviously doesn't want to come back…that's why he ran off in the first place," Jeff snapped, meeting John's sad eyes.

"You could trace him…go and find him and tell him what's going on. You know Virgil, he'd crack up if he knew how everyone was acting here…"

"I don't want to track my own son as if he's some kind of ship John…he chose to leave and he'll choose when and if to come back..."

"He's in New York Dad," John interrupted. "I've been following him ever since he left. I don't know what he's doing…"

"Why did you do this John?" his father asked, keeping his voice steady. His tone had suddenly lowered, but carried a hint of a threat.

"I care about Virgil…he's my little brother and I wanted to make sure he was safe…he was still alive Dad…"

"The resources on Thunderbird 5 are not for this use," Jeff seethed, glowering at John. "I don't care where he is, what he's doing…"

"You've got to care that he's alive though…" Jeff ignored this, carrying on with his lecture.

"I don't want you to tell the others where he is. The last thing we need is some kind of fake rescue mission to see who can find him and bring him back the fastest…we're a professional organization for God's sake!" John looked at his father in absolute shock, the respect he'd always had beginning to wear away.

"Why are you doing this Dad?"

"He walked out on this family…"

"No, he left International Rescue…unfortunately that meant he had to leave us behind as well," John said slowly. Jeff sat down in his chair and swung it back to face his desk.

"I have no time for this," he muttered. "Look at this paperwork…"

"Virgil didn't mean to hurt anyone…God, he couldn't hurt anyone. It's just not him…"

"Well he's done a very good job of it this time." Jeff's voice sounded almost fragile, his aggressive stance being replaced by honest fatherly concern. John opened his mouth to speak, but no words left his throat. He slowly left the office, closing the door quietly behind him. John wandered back to the lounge where Scott sat, pretending to read a newspaper, but failing.

"Hey," he said quietly as Scott placed the paper down and smiled.

"Hey, nice to have you back John," Scott said honestly, getting up and hugging his brother. John felt Scott gripping him tightly and placed his hand on Scott's back, rubbing it slightly.

"John…if you knew something about Virgil…if you knew something had happened, you'd tell me, right?" Scott said, his voice on the brink of trembling. John held him back at arms length and took in Scott's weary smile and tired eyes.

"He's alive Scott…" John whispered and Scott slumped back into the couch, closing his eyes and murmuring under his breath.

"Oh thank God…I really thought he was dead John…I had this dream and I…" Scott trailed off, opening his eyes and shaking his head softly.

"It doesn't matter now," he stopped himself. John smiled wearily and placed his hand on Scott's shoulder, the information Scott so desired on the tip of his tongue.

"You know where he is, don't you?" Scott asked, keeping his voice low. John made no movement, but the momentary flicker of fear in his eyes gave Scott the answer.

"I can't Scott…" John whispered, lowering his head.

"Please John…he's my brother…"

"He's my brother too…and he doesn't want us to chase after him."

"You don't understand," Scott begged and John turned away, embarrassed by the sight of his eldest brother pleading with him.

"Scott…think of what Virgil wants right now…"

"He needs me John, he's always needed me!"

"Listen to yourself Scott! Virgil is more than capable of standing on his own two feet…clearly he's happy doing it as well. He's moved on…maybe you should as well?" Scott was on the verge of tears and John shook his head apologetically.

"Sorry…that came out wrong Scott," John began, but Scott cut him off with a glower.

"No, I got the point John. Thanks."

Virgil lay in the hospital listening to the night time sounds of the ward. Three beds down, he could hear the old man in for heart surgery coughing quietly. Beside him, a middle aged man snored softly, muttering in his sleep. A form lay discarded in front of him. It asked for his personal details, next of kin…Virgil had scribbled his name, his apartment address, Caitlin as his emergency contact, but his pen had hovered over next of kin. Caitlin had sat next to him, watching him quietly as he'd placed the pen down and pushed the sheet aside.

"What about your family Virgil?" she had finally asked, tracing her fingers across the rough skin on his palm.

"I don't need to concern them," he'd replied sharply, indicating he didn't want to talk. Since the accident, he'd pushed her away. He didn't want her holding his hand, kissing him when she arrived, telling him about how their friends were asking for him. What Virgil wanted right then, he couldn't have. He wanted Scott. He needed Scott. But he knew Scott wouldn't want anything to do with a brother than ran out on him. Virgil lifted the form with a shaky hand and crumpled up, throwing it to the other side of the ward with a silent yell.

_i wasn't going to update for while and let everyone get a littleworried about the fate of poor virgil, but it would be evil of me so hereit is! __i feel like this chapter is a bit routine after the adventure of the last one, but never mind. there will be more excitement soon, i promise! thank you all for the reviews, i'm so glad you are enjoying it! oh one lastthing, i always thought john was younger then virgil, but some website told me that john is in fact older so i'm using that for this story._


	6. Chapter 6

The glass bottle hit the wooden floor with a thump and Scott wearily opened his eyes, pushing his duvet cover from over his head as the alarm echoed throughout the house. His head felt as though it was being pounded from the inside and sitting up made his head swim through a blurry, whisky tasting sea. His tongue felt like sandpaper in a gooey mouth and his stomach jerked violently as he got a whiff of stale cigarette smoke and alcohol. Scott cursed out loud; he hadn't had a hangover like this since long before he'd joined his family on the island. He stumbled to the lounge and greeted his brothers and their father, trying to hide his painfully bloodshot eyes.

"Scott, get back to bed," his father ordered instantly.

"What?" Scott asked. Alan and Gordon shuffled their feet distractedly, not wanting their guilty expressions to be seen by their older brother.

"You were up drinking most of last night. You're still under the influence so I'm not allowing you out on this rescue," Jeff said.

"What? I'm fine Dad…just because I had a few whiskies…"

"More like a bottle Scott," Jeff interrupted, nodding at Alan to take Thunderbird 1 and for Gordon to get to Thunderbird 2. Scott watched as his youngest brother took his place at the wall and turned to glower at his father before retreating to his room, slamming the door shut and kicking the bottle to the other side of the room, wincing as it smashed against his en-suite door. He lay face down on his bed, waiting for the room to stop spinning and his stomach to settle. There was a soft knock on his door and it opened before Scott had any time to protest. He lifted his head as his Grandma sat at the edge of his bed, placing down a cup of coffee.

"Just because Virgil isn't here, doesn't mean there is no one for you to talk to," she said in her achingly soft voice. Scott made no motion to acknowledge the comment and he heard her sigh before her fingers stroked his hair softly.

"Scott, this isn't like you…I know you miss your brother, but I didn't think you would be like this." There was a long silence.

"I just thought he'd be back by now…" Scott said, his voice muffled by the covers he'd pressed his face into. He heard another voice cutting through his Grandma's soothing words and sat up slowly. His father stared at him, on the verge of boiling over as he tried desperately to keep his anger in check.

"Mother, can you leave Scott and I alone for a moment?" he asked and Scott watched as his Grandma left the room, placing her hand against Jeff's arm as if to ask him to take it easy on Scott. Jeff waited until the door had closed before beginning to speak. Scott eyed him wearily, the relationship between himself and his father being very strained as of late.

"Scott, you can't do this. You can't drink yourself into oblivion…we needed you tonight and you were incapacitated. With our other experienced pilot going A.W.O.L, I can't have you of all people doing this…"

"By other experienced pilot, you mean Virgil…you want to mention his name sometime?"

"Your drinking is worrying me, Scott. I know Virgil leaving has had a terrible effect on you, but I didn't think you'd do this Scott…turning to alcohol instead of the rest of your family…"

"Oh, but you were always such a great influence on me Dad," Scott spat angrily and his father grabbed hold of his t-shirt, pushing him against the wall.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that," he hissed. Scott stared at his father, shocked by the rage he thought his father would have repressed, before he managed a laugh.

"You think John and I didn't know what you did all day in your office? I think even little Virgil knew, although he was only young…Dad, the reason you are freaking out about this is because you couldn't control your drinking after Mom died…" The blow came out of nowhere and knocked Scott off his feet. Jeff stood over him, rage deflated as he looked at Scott in horror. Scott slowly sat up, rubbing at his jaw as his father reached down to help him up.

"Scott…I'm sorry…God…what am I doing…?" Scott shoved his father's hand to the side and eased himself to his feet.

"Get out of my room," Scott said quietly, sitting down on his bed.

"Scott…I…I don't know what came over me…"

"You're angry maybe," Scott muttered, glancing at his father.

"Not with you…with myself…with Virgil…" Scott snorted and lay on his bed.

"There it is…you hate to see me in this state because it reminds you that you pushed my brother away so far he had to leave…"

"That's not it at all Scott. I don't want to see you ruin yourself."

"Yeah, you mentioned. John knows where Virgil is…why don't you go get him and this horrible mess could all be resolved."

"Scott, Virgil left for a reason and until he's sorted that for himself, we have no place dragging him back…"

"The problem was you!" Scott yelled, sitting up suddenly. "You obviously can't do the whole compassionate thing, but at least be a father to us sometimes Dad…"

"I don't have to listen to this," Jeff muttered, making his way to the bedroom door.

"Yeah, you never do. You've already managed to get rid of one son, I don't think he'll be the last!"

"You were shouting for Scott again in your sleep last night," Caitlin told Virgil as he slowly opened his eyes, the light slicing through the crack in the curtains blinding him. The smell of freshly brewed coffee wafted past him and slowly he remembered where he was. He looked at the crumpled blanket, thrown from him during the restless nights sleep. He'd stayed on the couch, shying away from Caitlin's advances. She placed a mug down in front of him, her hair falling into her eyes as she stepped back. Virgil longed to reach out and push it back, gaze into those eyes as he kissed her over and over, but he lifted the cup and shifted his eyes. It had been months since the accident and his bones, bruises and scars had long healed, but since the accident, he'd been pushing Caitlin away. She knew that the boy in the building not being found had shaken him. He was questioning his own mind, was it his imagination? Was it some kind of sign? He'd been having regular nightmares about his accident and Caitlin believed there was more to his fear and anxiety than just being trapped in the explosion. She cast her eyes over his pale skin, dark shadows under weary eyes and wanted to hold him and make everything right again, back to the way it was before the accident. She feared it was too late for that.

"Yeah…I guess I was dreaming about that boy again," Virgil mumbled into his mug.

"I want to help you, you know that?" Caitlin said in a small voice, standing in front of him, chewing on her pinkie nail. His tired eyes met hers and she managed a trembling smile before moving towards him. Virgil placed his mug down on the table in front of him, staring at it until his eyesight blurred.

"Please don't do this…don't make me do this…" she whispered, moving to kneel in front of him, placing her hands on his knees and looking up at him with moist eyes.

"I don't know what you mean," Virgil said and she pushed herself to her feet, wiping at her cheeks.

Everything in the room was covered with a thin film of dust. The last painting, almost finished, still sat on the easel, pots of random colours spread across the desk in front of it. A pile of sheet music sat on his bedside table beside a stained cup, once filled with coffee. Jeff's heart sank as he looked around the room, untouched for almost three years and it seemed like Virgil was still here. Although he wanted to be able to accept his son had gone, Jeff clung to the hope that one day Virgil would return to the island. Of course, Jeff would resist the warm return; he had an image of professionalism to uphold, but he would be truly happy to see him home. He promised himself he would not make the same mistakes twice, Scott was wrong. Jeff desperately wanted to be there for his sons, but they seemed to forge their own alliances and, he felt, they didn't really need him. Jeff trailed his finger along the bookshelf, noting that Virgil had taken no personal possessions with him, he'd simply up and left, leaving behind everything he'd once called his own. He glanced at the bottle of whisky on the shelf and lifted it, brushing off the dust on the warm glass. Slowly, Jeff unscrewed the top, the familiar smell of musty peat filling his nostrils.

"No Jeff," he told himself. He hadn't touched alcohol since he'd been given a yelling from his mother about how he had seemingly given up on his sons and was drinking far too much. It was almost exactly the same speech he'd given Scott. Looking at the bottle, Jeff was driven into a spiral of guilt associated with his drinking. Now it seemed that stopping alcohol passing his lips had not been enough to reunite a once happy family. They were falling apart and with a heavy sigh, Jeff realised one of the major causes was himself. Slowly he lifted the bottle to his lips, but was startled by footsteps along the hallway and turned swiftly when he heard the door opening and Gordon stepping into the room. His eyes caught an image of an empty photograph frame and wanted to glance back, to see if he'd seen correctly, but instead he was drawn into his son's confused look.

"I...um…" Gordon tried to explain, but failed. Jeff stood firm and cleared his throat.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Gordon.

"Looking for…Virgil's maintenance paper things…"

"They should be in the hanger," Jeff replied stiffly, placing the bottle of whisky back on the shelf and cleared his throat.

"This place needs cleaned out. We could do with an extra room…"

"Scott will actually want to kill you if you do Dad…I'm just warning you…"

"Yes, I know," Jeff said firmly and Gordon nodded slowly, watching for his father's confident, assured pose to falter.

"Dad…you didn't…I mean, you're in Virgil's old room with the whisky and…"

"I just dusted it off Gordon. I promised you I'd never slip into old habits and it's one I will keep," Jeff assured him.

"I thought…well, you know Mom died…with Virgil gone maybe it was all a bit…"

"It's fine Gordon." Gordon nodded and smiled wearily before leaving the room, he'd come to think of as forbidden. As the door closed behind Gordon, Jeff sunk to the ground, his eyes fixed on the bottle that would have caused them all so much pain.

As Virgil slept soundly for the first time in what seemed like weeks, Caitlin grabbed her suitcase and placed it in the middle of the living room. She piled her clothes into it, grabbed a few photographs she'd put up and rummaged through the drawers in the desk for her cheque book, her personal paperwork. A brightly coloured, glossy print caught her eye and she eased it out from the papers it was wedged between. The first person that caught her eye was Virgil, smiling widely. It must have been taken a few years before she guessed. Holding onto his shoulder was a tall, blonde haired man, flashing a gleaming smile as he looked down at the three people in front of him. Her eyes found Scott instantly. His dazzling blue eyes, stunning smile and ruffled black hair were not easily forgotten. Behind him she found Gordon, copper haired, cheeky smile, making bunny ears behind Scott's head. The last man in the picture was also blonde haired, blue eyed. He looked to be the youngest of the group and was pulling a face. She smiled at the poses before a frown took over her face. Gordon and Scott were in International Rescue and Virgil had never mentioned knowing them, but obviously they had some kind of connection if they were in the picture together. Was this a photograph from his days at university? Was it a load of friends together? Was it a family picture? There was certainly a resemblance. Caitlin felt her mind filling with questions when she heard a noise from behind her and glanced over her shoulder to see Virgil standing in his doorway.

"What are you doing Caitlin?" he asked quietly, his eyes passing over her guilty expression before noticing the full suitcase in the centre of the room.

"You aren't leaving?" he asked, although Caitlin wondered if it was more of an order. She met his gaze, but didn't reply.

"What's the picture?" she asked instead.

"You shouldn't have been going through my stuff," Virgil retorted.

"I was looking for my stuff," Caitlin said curtly, holding up the photograph so Virgil could take a good look at it. Immediately he turned away stumbling back into his bedroom. He knew what one it was without having to look. It was the only one he had, the one he'd lifted from the shelf in his bedroom at the last minute. Taken on the rare occasion that all five brothers had been together, it showed them in a somewhat natural pose. Unlike the perfect portrait their father had wanted, he got Alan sticking his tongue out at Gordon who was making bunny ears behind Scott's head, while behind, John and Virgil laughed at the sight. Caitlin followed him into the bedroom, not wanting to let her questions go unanswered.

"You are standing with the two International Rescue guys I met…you know them, but you've never mentioned it…"

"It isn't important how I knew them," Virgil snapped, snatching the picture.

"It seems you have a lot of secrets Virgil. You don't want to talk about your family, you don't want to talk about this picture and you don't want to talk about how you know those guys…"

"None of that has anything to do with you!" Virgil yelled and Caitlin got to her feet.

"I would have thought if our relationship meant anything to you, you might have wanted to tell me all about you…"

"I don't want to! And it seems you don't think much of our relationship anyway," Virgil muttered, gesturing towards the suitcase and instantly regretted it when he saw the anger in her eyes blurred by tears.

"I'll stay on the couch tonight in case you need me, but you better find yourself someone else to yell at in the morning," she said in a trembling voice. Virgil couldn't watch her leave, the door slamming setting his teeth on edge. Grabbing hold of his crutches, he limped to the door, about to open it when he heard Caitlin's heartbreaking sobs from the other side. He placed his forehead against it and lifted his hand from the doorknob.


	7. Chapter 7

Virgil moved to the couch and sat beside Caitlin's curled up form. Only black shards of her hair stuck out from below the blanket, but he knew she was still awake.

"I walked out on my family," he said finally, not waiting for her to acknowledge him.

"I haven't been in touch with them for three years. The reason the boy going missing got to me was because he was identical to my elder brother at that age. My elder brother is Scott…the same Scott you met, the Scott I shout for in my sleep. Gordon is our younger brother, and the other two in the picture are John, my other older brother and Alan, my other younger brother. We used to be part of International Rescue…but I quit three years ago. I walked out on the organization and I walked out on my family. I wanted to push you away so that I could leave and go back to them…but I realised how much you mean to me…and how much I mean to you. I've walked out on people that love me before and I'm not going to walk out on someone else. I love you Caitlin…" He didn't get a chance to finish as she emerged from below the blanket, her hair mussed and her cheeks ruddy with tears.

"You love me now?" she asked, her voice strained as if she hadn't used it in a while. Virgil nodded.

"I love you always," he said softly. "I'm so sorry for pushing you away…I just couldn't tell you why. I'm not supposed to tell anyone my association with International Rescue…and the fact that I walked out on them isn't a great quality..."

"I'm in love with you Virgil, I'd stick with you through anything…but the last few months have been so hard…"

"And I promise I won't ever do that to you again," he interrupted, taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

"I'm gone if it does," she said, deadly serious.

"I won't give you the chance," he smiled. She reached out and placed a hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes as she rubbed his cheek with her thumb, her breath becoming shaky as he leaned in closer to her and placed his hand under her hair, at the back of her neck. Virgil found himself gazing into her dark eyes and her lips against his, her tongue easing his mouth open, pulling him into the kiss.

He watched Caitlin sleeping peacefully, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head before getting to his feet, wrapping his fingers around his mobile phone. He stepped into the living room and stared out of the window. He flicked through his address book before he came to the number he was looking for. It would be morning there, breakfast time. The phone would ring and he would take the call. Then what? Would Scott be happy to hear from a brother that hadn't bothered to get in touch in two years? Would Scott want to hear him pouring out the emotion that he'd kept inside him since the strange incident with the boy he'd rescued? Would the family want to ever speak to him again? There were too many doubts and Virgil snapped his phone closed and sat down on the couch, putting his head in his hands. He heard the bedroom door open and looked up to see his girl standing before him, she looked so beautiful in the shadowy light and Virgil stood up, moving towards her silently. He stood a head taller than her, slipping his hands around her waist, moving his lips against her neck to kiss it gently, tasting her skin on his tongue. She let out a soft gasp as he moved his lips to hers.

"I will never leave you Caitlin," he promised her.

At four in the morning, Scott believed the island to look at its best. The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon, casting a pink hue across the cliffs that their house sat among. The smell of the sea filled his nostrils as Scott took a deep breath, pushing out the stale air in his lungs.

"You're up early son," came his father's voice from behind him. Scott glanced over his shoulder and half-shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep," he mumbled. Relations between Scott and his father had been tense of late, the realization that Jeff was not about to send Scott out to find his brother dawning on them. Scott turned back to the scene before him. Behind him, Jeff held the empty photograph frame he'd found in Virgil's room. He knew Virgil wouldn't have left with nothing, it wasn't his style and in a way, it pleased Jeff that it was such a fun-filled picture, showing Virgil obviously didn't want to lose that side of the family.

"Scott, I think you should look at this," Jeff said finally, holding out the frame as Scott turned around.

"What's this?" Scott asked him, holding it limply in his hands. "Isn't this Virgil's"

"Yes, but it's empty Scott and I'm sure if you think hard enough, you'll remember what picture was in that frame." Scott looked at his father then back at the frame, picturing the scene it used to hold.

"It was that one by the pool, wasn't it?" Scott asked after a while. Jeff nodded, rubbing his chin before Scott gave him the frame.

"Leave it where it was Dad," he told him. "I like the idea he still thinks of us."

"Well, at least he didn't take one of the International Rescue ones, leaving it lying around wherever he is staying for anyone to see…" Jeff trailed off as he took in the dirty look Scott cast him.

"Scott…" Jeff began, but he was cut off by John's portrait springing to life. Both father and son adopted their professional modes and the received the details of another rescue.

The box cast a worrying pressure against Virgil's leg as he sat in the living room, Caitlin across from him.

"Why the candles and romantic meal?" she asked suspiciously when she had arrived earlier that night to be greeted by Virgil and a single red rose.

"I want to say sorry," Virgil said. "So I've gone all cheesy on you for one night only." Caitlin laughed, taking the rose graciously and taking her place at the table. Virgil felt the outline of the box through his pocket, checking it was still there as Caitlin sipped her wine, gazing at him thoughtfully.

"I'm glad everything is back to normal," she said.

"Well, nearly normal…you know my guilty secret."

"Hey, not every girl gets to sleep with a member of International Rescue," she laughed.

"Even if she can't tell anyone," Virgil finished pointedly and Caitlin nodded solemnly. Virgil got out of his seat, moving towards her and kissing her slowly, giving himself time to prepare for what he would say next.

"Caitlin…you know I adore you," he whispered as she blushed and smiled. She pressed her lips on his as if to affirm her similar feelings.

"Well…" Virgil began before his phone began to ring. His head fell and he looked at it, then back at Caitlin.

"We're not on call tonight," Caitlin said as she answered. Virgil wandered to the window, watching Caitlin in the reflection, her face adopting a more serious look. He turned round and moved towards her as she hung up.

"This is a big one Virgil and they need everyone they've got. We have to get to the rescue site…"

"I'll hold that thought honey…the wine, the candles, the romance can all wait until we get home…" Caitlin kissed him before they grabbed their rescue gear and made their way to the car.


	8. Chapter 8

The buildings threatened to collapse at any second and Scott was putting a brave face on the situation as he and Gordon surveyed the damaged remains.

"The fire is almost out…but there's still people down in the basement…rescue crews have people down there, but they need our specialist equipment." His crisp blue eyes flickered as bricks fell from one of the upper stories of the building. Scott turned as a group of the rescue crew made their way towards him.

"We're going to send some medics down into the basement area," the one Scott assumed to be the head of the group informed him.

"Okay…our equipment can get to the lower part of the building…the more inaccessible parts…maybe we should take one of your guys down with us?"

"Sure…hang on…Caitlin?" the man called over to one of the tents.

"She's down there," came the reply, the soft voice sounding strangely familiar to Scott.

"Virgil…I need you here now…" the man called back. Gordon and Scott instantly looked at each other, both faces registering their shock. It couldn't be…

"Chief…" Virgil said, his voice trailing off as he saw two of his brothers standing in front of him. Their crisp blue uniforms adorned with a sash were a sharp contrast to Virgil's dusty and tattered white t-shirt with his name and position shown into the sleeve and worn green combats. Scott looked at his brother in shock. He was still the same Virgil, gentle brown eyes, scruffy brown hair which he'd let get a little longer and scruffier. He looked worn out, but Scott assumed he'd been working at this site since the early hours when the fire was reported to have started. Gordon was the first to speak.

"Virgil…you're a medic…?"

"We need you with Gordon in the mole," Scott said crisply, not wanting an emotional reunion between the brothers. Virgil reached out to touch his brother's arm, but Scott's crystal blue eyes froze him with a solid look of almost hatred. Gordon grabbed his brother's arm, dragging Virgil to the Mole. As he stopped, opening the hatch, he heard Virgil draw in a sharp breath, his eye seeking out Thunderbird 2, his 'baby' for so long. But, still the professional, Virgil quickly jumped in behind Gordon, slamming the hatch down and sitting back in the passenger seat, looking to Gordon for instruction.

"Bro…you've been gone three years…I didn't think I'd see you again…not like this anyway…" Virgil felt his heart breaking as he watched his copper haired younger brother turn to look at him, his eyes filled with sadness. The familiar surroundings of the Mole did nothing to soothe him and he cleared his throat, trying to think of what to say.

"I'm sorry Gordon," he croaked, knowing it sounded pathetic. Gordon ignored the weak apology.

"You're working in the rescue business here Virgil…I don't get it…why stay away?" Virgil glanced to the side, his mind churning over how to explain the feelings he had.

"I met someone," he blurted out finally. "She was the one who put the idea into my head to do some medical training…"

"And she was the one that kept you from coming back!" Gordon grunted as the Mole shuddered to a halt.

"Gordon…it wasn't you or Scott or Dad or anyone that made me want to up and leave…I felt like I wasn't doing the job I'd promised to do…"

"Virgil, you were…are…the best pilot of Thunderbird 2…the best at handling the difficult stuff. I know Scott is in control of everything we do, but it's always been you who got in there and did the work…"

"Gordo…"Virgil pleaded with him, using the family nickname for Gordon accidentally.

"Virgil Tracy, International rescue is still in there," Gordon told him. "Dad wants you back Virg…he needs you back." Virgil fiddled with his hands nervously, desperate for a cigarette and he swallowed the lump gathering in his throat.

"You don't need to say it Gordon," Virgil said softly, but Gordon ignored him.

"You are the closest thing he's going to get to having Mom back." Gordon said loudly, causing Virgil to feel like he'd shattered into pieces. Closing his eyes, willing for the tears he'd never shed to stay behind his eyes. As he opened them, he saw Gordon staring at him, guilt flooding his face as his older brother got to his feet, grabbing hold of his medipack and pushing the hatch open.

"I'll get to work," he said in a low voice.

"Gordon, can you get these children to the surface as fast as possible and then come back down?" Virgil asked. Gordon nodded, stunned at Virgil's quick response to the situation, shocked by his medical expertise. He was even more surprised to come face to face with Caitlin and the realisation that she was the girl Virgil had stayed in New York for.

"Here you go," Caitlin said, leading the dazed children up towards the Mole. Gordon couldn't take his eyes off her deep dark eyes that suddenly appeared every time she pushed her black hair out of her eyes. The children were enthralled by her, she had a knack of keeping them calm, but yet making this dangerous situation a bit of an adventure for them.

"This is a special machine, it's going to get you back on the street before you know it…this is Gordon, your pilot for the day," Caitlin said, her weary smile making it difficult for him to look away.

"That's right, all aboard!" Gordon cried with mock cheeriness, trying to keep the children feeling happy and positive.

"Thanks," Caitlin said, watching the last child climb into the mole and cry out enthusiastically with the rest.

"Just doing my job ma'am," Gordon smiled sweetly as he watched Virgil's stocky figure walk up beside them.

"Thanks Gordo," Virgil said, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I meant what I said Virgil, but I didn't say it to hurt you…be careful down here. I'll be right back." With a mock salute, Gordon raced into the Mole and Virgil watch as he began to reverse it back through the hole it had dug out, his eyes beginning to water as it disappeared from view.

"Virgil…are you okay?" Caitlin asked him, rubbing his arm affectionately.

"Yeah honey," Virgil said, turning to her and putting a smile on his face.

"I know this is grueling, but they need us…"

"You don't need to tell me," Virgil said to her, beginning to pull away at the debris, his mind filled with thoughts of his brothers, his dad and most of all, his mother.

"Sweetheart…" Caitlin began, but instead took his hand and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I know it's not the time…I love you…I really, really love you," she blurted out. Virgil stopped dead and turned to look at her, his mouth turning up in a half-smile, his honey coloured eyes glinting.

"I love you," he repeated to her and they exchanged a smile before Virgil followed Caitlin into a small tunnel, big enough for them to crawl through, but not much more. They could hear the muffled cries of children near by and Caitlin let her head drop. Virgil took a deep breath, shuffling towards her. They clawed at a long piece of wood, before letting out a defeated sigh.

"Gordon can get the kids down there Caitlin…you're exhausted, this tunnel is not safe…"

"Yeah…maybe we should head back…" Suddenly there was a huge crash and the tunnel began to crumple before them.

"Virgil…watch…" Caitlin cried, grabbing hold of him as rubble crashed down right in front of them, spewing up dust. Virgil felt himself choking and turned towards Caitlin who placed her hand over her mouth, sinking down towards the ground. Virgil followed suit, huddling beside her until everything became still and the dust settled. He could see her pale skin, coated with a thin layer of black dust. Her eyes were closed and he frowned, reaching over to touch her.

"Caitlin, are you ok?" he asked her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She didn't respond and carefully Virgil eased himself closer to her.

"Caitlin…honey?" Her eyes flickered behind her eyelids and Virgil let out a sigh of relief. He kissed her softly as she opened her eyes.

"Virgil…" she croaked.

"Hey, you're ok, don't worry," he soothed her, wrapping his arm around her waist and fitting her body against his.

"We'll be ok," he promised her. "They know we're down here."

"I…We're buried…buried really deep…" Caitlin wheezed, coughing violently.

"They won't take long…" Virgil murmured, letting his finger stroke her cheek. Caitlin looked away and Virgil touched her hand, pressing his lips against it. He looked at the glimmer of fear in her eyes and felt his heart breaking.

"We'll be ok…trust me," he promised her. She shook her head and placed her head against his chest, closing over her eyes.

"No…come on Caitlin…stay with me…"

"Can't Virgil…" she whispered wearily. He placed his hand at the back of her head, easing it up, but was shocked to feel sticky scarlet blood against his hand. The blood had matted the hair at the side of her head and Virgil swallowed nervously.

"No you can…you're going to have to," he said to her firmly, but he got no response.

"Caitlin…don't do this to me…" he pleaded to her silent form. Lifting his radio, he called to the chief on the surface, but got no response.

"No...Caitlin…" he stroked her hair, gazing at her noting the shallow breathing and took a deep breath before picking up the radio again.

"Calling International Rescue… Scott, can you hear me?"

Scott's anguished yell was drowned out as he watched the building begin to shudder.

"It's going to go!" someone behind him screamed and he felt arms grabbing him, pulling him away.

"Gordon!" Scott yelled as he saw his brother rushing a group of dazed children towards the medical tents. Scott grabbed his brother, but no words were spoken as behind them, the building crumbled, toppling to the ground, throwing up masses of dust and rubble. Gordon felt himself being pushed to the ground, the rushing sound filling his ears, dust filling his mouth and nose. And suddenly the noise was gone and he could hear crying, people screaming out in horror and one voice that made him realize why above him, Scott was trembling uncontrollably.

"Where are Caitlin and Virgil…they're not accounted for…" Gordon opened his mouth to speak, but Scott was already up. The normally cool and composed eldest son ran towards the rubble, yelling his younger brother's name over and over until his voice was hoarse. Gordon grabbed at some bricks, throwing them behind him as he searched in vain for him.

"Virgil…are you there…?"

"I'm getting the Mole…I'm going down to get him," he heard Scott say somewhere in the distance and he nodded. Trying to take control, Gordon contacted base, not knowing how to break this news to their father.

The look on his son's face told Jeff that something had gone wrong on the rescue. Slowly Jeff took a seat and glanced at Alan who sat watching Gordon's video link intently.

"Dad…we found Virgil…" Gordon said, his voice small and weary. A thousand images of Virgil flew through Jeff's mind and he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Although he never spoke of Virgil, there was not a minute that Jeff did not think about him, wondering what he was doing, wondering when he'd return.

"He's working as a rescue medic," Gordon continued, wiping at a bead of sweat that trickled down his forehead.

"He's…" Alan began, but Jeff hushed him, nodding slowly and half-smiling.

"But Dad…there's some bad news…we just found him and he went down into the building with me to get some kids out…I came back up, but Virgil had decided to try and get the last few out…but…but the building just came down…Dad, Virgil was there and I don't know how he is…" Jeff watched in horror as his usually smiling, cheery second youngest son broke down, the emotions of the day racing through him.

"Gordon, Gordon, listen to me…Virgil knows how to survive…he's one of us, he always will be…I have faith in him…" Alan looked at his father and smiled. Despite his cursing of Virgil, he knew his father would not let go of the hope Virgil would reconsider his place back on the island.

"Dad…Scott's gone down to search for them…"

"Okay Gordon, keep me informed. I want to know when Scott gets Virgil to the surface." Gordon nodded, wiping his eyes with his sleeve quickly.

"Let's pray Virgil is okay," Jeff said. Suddenly he heard Scott's voice interrupting Gordon. Scott's voice was unrecognizable; wild, his train of thought irrational and as he spoke to Gordon, Jeff felt his gut drop and he let out a soft moan.

"The girl is dead," Scott said, his voice trembling. "Virgil's clinging to her, I think I can make out a pulse but I don't know…"

"Get them both up on to the surface now!" Jeff ordered, his voice becoming harsh as he took in what his son was telling him.

"He can't die Scott…don't let him die…" Gordon was pleading, falling to pieces over the video link. Scott was silent and Jeff slumped back in his seat as Alan ran to his side. Jeff wanted to hold Scott and Gordon, stand with them as Virgil was brought out, but he couldn't. He'd sent his sons into the area and all he could do was watch through a fuzzy video link as Gordon fell apart and Scott slipped into shock. He could only watch as the motionless form of the son he hadn't seen or heard from in three years emerged from the Mole.

"Dad…Dad are you okay?" Alan asked him, his fingers gripping Jeff's shoulder, shaking him gently. Jeff looked at his youngest son and grabbed his hand.

"Virgil…" he whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

_ok this is the last chapter! thank you to everyone that has reviewed. i'm glad you liked it and i hope this chapterdoesn't disappoint! _

* * *

"Scott…Scott, talk to me…is Virgil ok?" Alan's panicked voice sent jolts through Scott's body as he looked at the two crumpled figures, hugging each other tightly. Scott heard a stifled sob behind him and saw tears shamelessly running down Gordon's face.

"Paramedics are trying to…resuscitate…they think maybe…they might be able to…" Scott couldn't complete a sentence as he watched his brother lifted from the girl he'd been holding.

"What was her job?" Gordon asked the chief that had addressed them earlier. His eyes were red rimmed as he placed his hand on hers.

"Caitlin…she was one of our rescue crew members…specialized in helping kids…" Gordon shakily nodded and looked down on the girl he'd adored while helping her soothe a swollen sprained ankle. She was still beautiful, covered in dirt and dust, blood smeared across her cheeks, sticking to her messy hair.

"I'm sorry…" Gordon offered before he heard a shout.

"They've got a heart beat!" someone yelled and Gordon fell to the ground. Scott shakily walked over to where his little brother lay.

"Stick with us Virg," he pleaded. "We've only just found you…"

"Are you going to be okay Scott?" John asked his brother. Scott sat against the wall on the opposite side of the corridor from where John and Alan sat. Gordon lay across the chairs, his head in Alan's lap. Alan was also beginning to dose off, his head rolling backwards slowly.

"The sleep of innocents, eh?" John continued, slightly concerned by Scott's lapse into silence. Scott chewed at his fingernails before glancing up at John.

"I told Dad that knowing Virgil was gone, but not knowing where was worse that all the times I thought he had died," he said suddenly, his eyes full of tears waiting to fall. John watched Scott glance at the scratched tiled floor before meeting his eyes.

"God…I was so wrong…" he finished, his last word turning into a sob. John, silent until that moment, got to his feet and walked away from his brothers, towards the room where his father sat, alone. He entered and Jeff looked up at him, his eyes full of concern, his forehead knotted with worry lines.

"Has there been any news?" he asked John, who shook his head swiftly.

"I think you need to be out there Dad," John said quietly. "We need you out there."

"I can't John," Jeff said softly, his voice taking on the same fragility John had heard when he thought Virgil was dead.

"I knew where he was…you told me. I keep thinking maybe if I wasn't so stubborn, I'd have saved him from this…I could have gone to him, told him everything…begged him to come home and he wouldn't be here now…we wouldn't be here now…"

"I doubt he'd have gone so easy Dad…the girl, Caitlin…he was going to propose. Alan found the ring in his belongings…"

"Oh dear Lord," Jeff murmured, rubbing his eyes. Slowly he felt the same dread he'd felt when he knew of the fate of his own wife. He would never have wished that upon anyone, and now his middle son was about to face the same gut wrenching grief.

"Look…Scott's going to fall apart if you don't go out there and tell him everything will be fine…he needs to hear that Dad…and from you, not anyone else," Jeff took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes…I know…I don't know what's come over me…" Pressing his hand down on John's shoulder, Jeff Tracy stood a little taller and made his way to his sons, ready to be the father they needed at that moment.

He woke up a few hours later in the hospital, his fearful eyes wide as he tried to sit up.

"Calm down…whoa," said a deep voice and Virgil saw his father's face before him, his hand placed on his chest, easing him back.

"It's ok now," he said softly. Virgil's eyes softened as tears began to well up in the corners.

"I know we have…we have things to talk about Virgil, but right now, it's not important," his father continued in his soothing voice, reaching out for his hand.

"How are you feeling?" he asked him finally. Virgil smiled, pulling away the oxygen mask at his face.

"I'm sorry…" he croaked.

Outside the ward, four brothers were desperate for news of their sibling. Gordon jiggled his foot nervously, Scott chewed on his thumbnail, John walked up and down in front of the ward. Alan watched them all, feeling somewhat detached from the emotion the rest of his family were enduring at that moment. He'd watched the trauma through a fuzzy television screen, he'd heard the sobbing from Gordon, the panicked breathing from Scott through a static filled radio link. Even John had experienced the event better than him, John had perfect vision of what was happening on the rescue, perfect sound, every whispered curse, every muttered plea that had come from Scott and Gordon. Alan was shocked to see tears in John and Scott's eyes when he had been woken by his father, telling them Virgil had woken up. The eldest of the brothers, John and Scott were expected to hold everything together. John got away with this by being rather distance, both physically with his long stints on Thunderbird 5 and having a slightly quieter personality that the other brothers. The tension around them was unbearable and Alan cleared his throat quietly, watching as three very different pairs of eyes turned to look at him. He felt obliged to speak.

"Who's going to tell Virgil about his girlfriend?" Alan asked finally, shattering the silence that had engulfed the brothers since their father had entered the ward. Gordon looked back at the floor in front of him, his eyes fixed on a tiny speck of mud.

"Caitlin…" he murmured. "Her name was Caitlin." Scott glanced at his younger brother and pressed his hand down on his shoulder.

"Virgil is tough, he'll be on his feet before you know it…" Alan continued weakly.  
"I have no doubt…it's how he'll handle losing someone I'm more concerned about…" Scott shot back, looking towards the ward where his brother lay.

"Maybe he'll come back to us since she's not around…" Alan began, but Scott cut him off with a yell.

"You don't understand!" Alan looked at his brother in shock before he got to his feet, storming towards the doors at the end of the corridor.

"Oh..dammit…Alan…" Scott pleaded, but John shook his head once, quickly, telling him he would deal with it and without a further word, followed the youngest brother down the corridor.

Inside the ward, Virgil glanced towards the door upon hearing Scott's shout. He looked to his father for an explanation and after a few heavy sighs, Jeff spoke softly to him.

"A lot has happened…they found you, which caused all sorts of emotions to come out and they almost lost you…" Virgil's eyes slowly closed over and he shook his head.

"There's a reason I stayed…" Virgil began, but his father shook his head.

"Son…Virgil, I need to tell you something. I know what you're going to feel, I've felt it myself…you've got to promise me you will be a better and stronger man that I ever was…" Virgil's eyes began to run automatically as he realized what his father was referring to.

"Dad…don't say it…oh God please don't…" Virgil pleaded in a whispering voice. Jeff's eyes filled and for the first time, Virgil watched his father break down in front of him.

"I love her…she can't be…" Virgil sobbed, his voice breaking. Jeff took his sons head, his fingers running through his soft hair, placing it against his shoulder. Jeff was helpless as he felt Virgil's hot tears against his neck, his body shaking against his. Rather than hide his pain, Jeff let his own tears fall; they meandered down his cheeks before dripping off the end of his chin down on Virgil's head.

"I thought you could do with this," Scott said as he watched his father leave the ward. Jeff's red-rimmed eyes and pale cheeks caught Scott off guard, but he remained strong for his father's sake.

"Thanks Scott," Jeff said, taking the polystyrene cup with shaky hands and sitting down beside Scott. They sat in silence for a while, both contemplating the last twenty-four hours before Scott spoke.

"Is he sleeping?"

"Yeah…they had to give him something though, but he needs to rest to regain his strength," Jeff told him and Scott nodded, getting to his feet and peering through the window in the door. Virgil was as pale as his father, his cheeks still moist from his endless tears, but at least he looked somewhat peaceful.

"He loved her a lot, didn't he?" Scott said.

"Yes…he did," Jeff murmured. "Loosing someone you love that much can destroy you…I hope Virgil can be stronger than that…stronger than me…" Scott couldn't bear to look at his father, but instead concentrated his gaze on Virgil.

"When he wakes up…I want to see him Dad…I need to see him…"

"I think he will want to see you too."

Virgil was shocked by his brother's haggard appearance and gestured for him to sit down next to him.

"Scott…I'm so sorry about what I did…I hurt you, more than anyone else Scott and I'm sorry…"

"Hey, I understand why you left…I understand why you didn't come back," Scott assured him, reaching out to take his brother's hand, but hesitated.

"I need to say sorry…I was so cold to you…I want you to know I don't know what I would have done if Gordon hadn't of got you out of there…I need you Virgil, we all need you and we all want you to let us be there for you…" Virgil's eyes filled with pain and he bit his bottom lip, looking towards the wall. Scott took his brother's hand and, squeezing it gently, coaxing Virgil to look at him.

"Thank you…" he whispered, stagnant tears trembling in his eyes. Scott smiled sadly, as Virgil wearily closed his eyes and wiped away the moisture that gathered under them, the tears having been released.

"Scott?" he asked suddenly, his eyes open and alert.

"Yeah?"

"Stay here with me…stay with me while I sleep…don't let me lose anyone else, please…" Scott tried to reply, but his voice left his throat as he truly understood his brother's fear and pain. Tightening his grip on Virgil's hand, Scott kissed his brother's cheek, an unusually intimate gesture for someone like Scott who was not even comfortable hugging any of his brothers. Virgil's eyes opened for a moment, warm brown meeting steely blue, an understanding reached between the two.

"I'll be right here Virgil," Scott said gently as Virgil closed his eyes, the last of his tears trickling down his cheeks and leaving damp patches on his pillow.

Jeff returned to the ward later that evening, to order Scott home and to spend some time alone, hoping to convince Virgil to return to the island with him. He paused at the doorway, the scene in front of him moving him to near tears. Virgil slept silently, a natural sleep and seemingly painless sleep. His hand clung to Scott's, who had also fallen asleep, leaning forward, his head on Virgil's pillow, their foreheads touching as they breathed in unison. A deep set frown which had crossed Jeff's face since finding out about Virgil's accident slowly faded, a small smile appearing on his face. There was hope, he thought. He closed over the door quietly and stepped back, taking in the picture perfect scene before him one last time.


End file.
